Take Me Higher
by iceonthewing
Summary: Quinn shares the secret under her bed with Rachel, taking the girl to places she has never been before. Faberry. Warning: Drugs


**Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason. It's femslash and it contains sexual activities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Also, this was a prompt at rq_meme. Also, it's completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Rachel doesn't really know how she ended up at Quinn's place, at a Cheerios party, with half the student body of McKinley butt drunk and most important, sitting flushed against the hostess on the small armchair in the living room.

She's not uncomfortable per see. In fact, Rachel feels something warm and fuzzy inside her and she's not sure if it's the couple shots she had or the contact with Quinn's skin.

Her eyes drift to the blonde's profile who's laughing throatily at some weird dance Santana is teaching Brittany and she can't help but focus on Quinn's neck which is being broadly exposed as the blonde throws her head back.

Quinn turns in time to catch her watching, smirk plastered on her face and she blushes profusely, quickly diverting her gaze.

Around them some of the Glee members are playing flip cup with a few other people, a group of jocks is howling and cheering to Azimio who's drinking beer directly from a barrel, Puck is practically having sex with his clothes on with some Cheerio and there's a suspicious smelling smoke coming from under the closed door of the kitchen.

Just when Rachel is about to ask what it is, Quinn turns her whole body to her, leaning her elbow on the back of the armchair. When Rachel starts fidgeting under her piercing stare, Quinn chuckles.

"So, are you having fun Berry?"

Rachel shrugs nervously and looks up at Quinn through her bangs. "I'm not sure if I'm such a party animal. This kind of wild... reunions are not my natural habitat."

Right on cue, Artie rolls across them with a Cheerio sitting on his lap, dancing and drinking from a bottle of Tequila, and both girls laugh.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." And then there's her super intense stare again that does funny things to Rachel's stomach. "Wanna go upstairs?"

Rachel mouth drops. Her mind is chanting _"Out of the gutter, out of the gutter..."_ and she swallows visibly before answering. "I- I- well, you-"

"You know, we can chill in my room without these jackasses getting on my last nerve." Quinn raises an eyebrow to the mess in the living room.

"What if they break something? What if when we come down there's no living room but a minefield after an elephant stampede?"

Quinn shakes her head at this. "Always the drama Queen," she says almost endearingly. "For all I care, they can blow the house down. It needs an exhaustive redecoration anyways."

The blonde stands and offers her hand. "You coming or not?"

Rachel ponders her options for a short second before mentally admitting _"Oh please, like you ever had another option." _

"Sure." She grabs the blonde's hand and lets her pull her up and through the crowd. When they are about to get to the stairs, a big figure stops them.

"Rach." Finn says firmly. "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business, Finn."

The boy frowns. "How is it not? You haven't talk to me or looked at me all night. I made a mistake, I know, but I already said sorry. I don't get it. What are you trying?"

"I'm not trying anything, Finn, I just don't want to engage in our relationship again. I'm done."

"But, wait, I still want-"

"Does your dumbness affect your auditive skills too, Hudson? She said she doesn't want you anymore. Get out of our way." Quinn says adopting her Head Cheerleader attitude.

The boy grumbles but complies; who wouldn't honestly?

"You okay?" Quinn asks, trying to find any sign of discomfort on the brunette's face. "Do you still want to come upstairs?"

Rachel shakes the thoughts of betrayal, disappointment and Santana of her head and smiles broadly at the blonde. "Of course."

Quinn smiles back and leads the girl to her room.

"So this is it. Make yourself comfortable." Rachel spins around, taking every detail in; the pictures, the bookshelf, the trophies, the almost completely hidden poster of Star Wars (which makes her giggle and Quinn blush) and the fluffy looking bed where she takes a sit.

"I'm going to lock the door, do you mind? Just in case some drunken moron comes in thinking it's the bathroom or something."

"No, no, I don't mind." Rachel watches the blonde lock the door and then lean her back against it. "I trust that you're not going to kidnap me and then ask for a ransom."

Quinn laughs again and plops herself next to her. "Well I'm glad to hear that 'cause I wasn't planning to, but you know you _do_ have reasons not to trust me, right?"

The blonde looks at her apologetically and Rachel can see for the first time the vulnerable soul of Quinn Fabray through the icy facade.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn drops her head and sighs sadly. "But that doesn't mean I don't trust you. People change Quinn, you've changed a lot and I can see you're trying to be better. It would go against my principles not to give you another chance."

"Thank you, Rachel." The blonde says, squeezing the tan hand that is laying next to her on the comforter.

The brunette's eyes light up and she grins widely.

"What?" Quinn asks amused.

"You called me Rachel."

"Did I?" Quinn asks although she knows very well she did. "It slipped. It won't happen again, _Berry._"

Rachel rolls her eyes at the playful tone on Quinn's voice and nudges her with her elbow. The blonde giggles.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Rachel asks casually as she lays further back on the bed. She figures if Quinn is comfortable enough with her to joke around, she can loosen up a little too.

"Well, uhm..." Quinn frowns for a second before her eyes snap open and a mischievous smile creeps to her face.

"Oh. Should I be worried?"

The blonde ignores her question and jumps off the bed. She kneels on the floor and starts rummaging under it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the box." The words sink in in Rachel's mind a few seconds later, when she can manage to stop staring at Quinn's ass that is peaking from under the bed.

"The what?"

Rachel hears a muffled "Aha!" and suddenly a triumphant Quinn reappears.

"The box that saves the solution to all boring/stressing/unnerving situations." A wooden box, locked with a small, golden padlock, lies now in front of the baffled brunette.

"What is this?"

Instead of giving a direct answer, Quinn reaches in her nightstand drawer and picks up a small key. She sits in front of the brunette, unlocks the box (never showing the other girl its content) and grins like the Cheshire cat.

"Quinn... let me see." Rachel whines.

The blonde complies with an eye-roll that just gets bigger when she hears Rachel's gasp.

"Quinn! This is- this is-"

"Weed, Berry. It's weed."

"Yes, and it's illegal! Not to mention extremely bad for your voice!"

"Relax, it's no big deal. It's not like I consume it daily, or usually at all. I have it just for emergencies and S, B and I's sleepovers."

"Oh." Rachel bites her lip. She's torn and anxious. On the one hand, she still thinks this is _so_ wrong, because... well, because it's illegal for a reason isn't it? But on the other hand, she doesn't want Quinn to think she's lame.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want, you know? I'm not going to kick you out or anything." Quinn says reassuringly at the brunette's obvious nervousness. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to roll a joint for myself."

This calms Rachel a little. "Sure."

She watches mesmerized as the blonde's nimble fingers work on the greenish, strong scented, mushed plant. She puts a little on a thin paper and rolls it dexterously. When she finishes licking the side with the tip of her tongue, Rachel realizes her mouth is hanging open and close it with a loud click.

Quinn burns the tip with a red lighter with a rainbow on it and Rachel looks at it questioningly.

"Britt left it last time she was here."

"Oh."

Holding it between her pink lips, Quinn lights the joint. She inhales deep, her chest raising and the muscles on her throat contracting, before releasing the smoke slowly, her mouth forming a perfect "o" and creating fascinating drawings in the air with it.

The room starts smelling too; the windows are closed. It's not a bad smell, Rachel realizes. It's actually kinda tempting. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and when she opens them again, Quinn is smirking around the joint.

After the second drag, Rachel has to ask.

"What does it feel like?" She hears the huskier tone in her voice and clears her throat, trying to hide the fact that she's getting turned on by watching Quinn smoke.

"I don't know..." Quinn answers slowly. Rachel can tell she's already feeling the high. "It's like- it burns at first, but then, you release it and it leaves you warm inside. And after a few drags, your head feels like... like it's full of sweet, fuzzy, soft, cotton candy."

"Cotton candy? Really?" Rachel laughs and Quinn does this adorable thing between a chuckle and a giggle.

She takes another drag and this time, she doesn't turn her head to release it, instead she boldly blows it to Rachel's face. The brunette inhales deeply, feeling very faintly the warmth Quinn was talking about. Quinn smirks again.

"After a while," she continues with her alluring voice, "you start feeling everything around you... amplified."

"What do you mean "amplified"?" Rachel leans forward. She's really curious now.

"Well," Quinn laughs to herself. She starts touching her eyebrow with her free hand, massaging the muscle there, then her cheek bone, her nose, and finally her lips. Rachel licks hers absentmindedly as she watches Quinn smile under her fingers. "You are just extremely... sensitive. Flavors can be sounds, touches can be colors, music is scented. Inside your head, there's a... there's a full personal carnival. With cotton candy, of course."

"Wow." Is all the brunette can muster. She's extremely curious now and not so secretly turned on. Her pupils are full blown, her breathing is ragged, making her inhale even more of the sweet smoke, she's uncomfortable between her legs and her hands are itching to reach and touch Quinn's hair, for whatever reason.

Quinn releases the smoke towards her again, slowly and closer this time, and watches mouth agape how the brunette seems to aspire all of it in her superior lungs.

"You know..." Quinn starts, "you are pretty cool when you relax."

"Thanks." Rachel answers smiling. She soon realizes she can't stop smiling; she's utterly content.

"Aaaand..." Quinn adds playfully. She taps Rachel's nose with her finger. "You are really cute when you smile. Really... cute."

Rachel tries not to blush, she really tries. But Quinn is looking at her with blazing hazel eyes and that charming white smile and _god_, she just called her cute! "I think you're already high."

"Yeah, I am." Quinn agrees, taking another drag. "That doesn't mean I'm lying. I've always thought you were bea- cute. You are cute."

Quinn tries to busy herself with the lighter so Rachel will forget her slip, but the brunette is not prone to just let things go. "Were you going to call me beautiful, Quinn?"

The blonde groans, but still smiles. "You couldn't just- let it go, could you?"

"No, of course not."

"Of course not." Quinn shakes her head amused. "Yeah, I was gonna say that. Happy?"

"Very much so."

Focusing on the joint again, Quinn realizes there are just a couple drags left. "You sure you don't want to try it? There are only two or so drags left."

Rachel doubts. "I... I don't..."

"Hey, look," Quinn says, an idea striking her suddenly, "we can- you can- there's this other way..."

"What way?" Rachel says, almost too eager. Quinn notices.

"It's called "shotgunning"." Rachel frowns and the blonde takes it as she hasn't heard about it. "It's really easy. I take- one person takes a drag and... holds it. Then... this person... has to pass it to the other person through... uhm... locking their... mouths."

When the concept sinks in, Rachel bites back a moan. She licks her lips, her focus jumping from the joint to Quinn's eyes and lips. "Okay."

"You sure?" Quinn says with anticipation.

"Yeah."

The blonde shifts to sit nearer to her and with a tentative hand, she holds the back of Rachel's neck. She takes the drag and holds it, before gently pulling the brunette to her. Their mouths meet half open in the middle and Quinn releases it slowly, feeling how the other girl takes it in at the same time.

When all the smoke is released, Quinn can't help but peck her lips once, before sitting back to her previous position. She watches as Rachel blows it out like a pro.

When the brunette opens her eyes, they're completely black.

"How was that?"

"Good. Great. I feel..." _Hot, flustered, horny, excited,dizzy, happy, aroused. _"nice."

Quinn glances to the joint. "The last drag. Wanna shotgun again?"

Rachel nods fervently.

Quinn drags and puts it out on the ashtray in the box. She holds Rachel face with both hands and locks her lips with the diva's ones. Rachel fists Quinn's shirt, pulling her in even more and inhales, but when she releases the smoke back to the air, she doesn't move away more than a few inches. As soon as the smoke dissipates, both girls give into temptation.

They crash their lips together forcefully and Rachel falls backwards on the bed with Quinn on top.

Their kiss is hot and languid but needy. When the blonde bites on her lower lip, Rachel understands what she meant by "amplified senses". She moans loudly; their pants, ragged breath and the sound of their kissing is music to their ears.

Rachel parts her lips, her tongue peaking to taste Quinn's, which is warm and wet and _god_, Rachel can feel everything; every inch of skin that touches Quinn. And talking about skin, she suddenly remembers she has two hands she's not making good use of.

Starting with her back, Rachel starts roaming. She feels every muscle twitching and contracting under her palms, the feel of fabric, her golden hair, soft as a whisper.

When Quinn leaves her mouth to ravish her neck, the brunette gets bolder and grabs the ass she has been thinking about all night over her jeans. Quinn must like it, because she groans and bites her neck hard, flashing a red light behind Rachel's eyelids.

"Do it again." The blonde husks and her voice is so low and sexy, Rachel feels herself get wetter.

She repeats the action. "Oh god." Quinn groans as she grounds her hips down on hers.

"Quinn!" Rachel moans, surprised at how good it felt.

"Do you... do you want to stop?"

"Don't even think about it."

Quinn grins. She sits on her heels, closes the box, throws it carelessly to the floor and removes her shirt. She then props herself up on her elbow, hovering over Rachel. With her free hand, she tickles the sliver of skin the bunched sweater exposed on the girl's stomach. Rachel gasps.

"Everything feels a thousand times stronger, doesn't it?" Quinn asks teasingly as she leaves a trail of fleeting kisses from her neck to her mouth.

"Yeah."

The blonde inches her hand upwards painfully slowly.

"Quinn."

"What?"

"Touch me."

And so she does. Quinn palms Rachel's breast over her bra, swallowing her moans when her thumb finds her stiff nipple. She thrusts her hips again, the friction creating faint white bolts of light in front of her eyes.

Suddenly Quinn's world shakes and her back is hitting the mattress and how did she even get here? Oh yes, Rachel enters her line of vision and all clicks. The shorter girl is straddling her and slowly removing her awful sweater. It looks like Rachel is having her own high induced experience. As more of the fabric is ripped from her body, more of the cool air of the room hits her hyper sensitive bare skin, raising goosebumps all over her tummy, her ribcage and finally her chest.

The sweater lands somewhere near the desk and slow but steadily, Rachel gets used to the change in the temperature. She finally opens her eyes and snaps out of her trance.

Quinn who has been watching the magnificent creature on top of her propped on her elbows, smiles knowingly.

"Welcome back."

"I feel..."

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

"Told ya." She reaches up and flexes her fingers so that they gently knead the brunette's waist. She drags both hands down, feeling her short nails scratch over Rachel's taut stomach, knowing she's feeling a million things with the simple gesture. Rachel groans, throwing her head back.

"That- that's like- I just heard that. It was a baritone. It was singing to me."

Quinn giggles at this. "Only you, Rachel Berry."

"I want to feel you. More of you."

With clumsy fingers, Rachel tries to unclasp her bra, with so little success that Quinn has to help her after removing hers. The brunette lays down on top of her, their entire top bare halves meeting in an explosion of violet fireworks.

Rachel kisses a trail up Quinn's throat to her lips, mentally noting that Quinn tastes like rain on a summer's day... or a Barbecue. But that can be the slightest hint of bacon still on her tongue.

"You taste... good. I want to taste you... everyday." She says in between kisses.

"I wouldn't have... a problem with that."

When Rachel's bare thigh slips between the blonde's jean clad ones, Quinn decides she's done with the teasing and that she's _not_ a bottom. She reverses their positions again, (which Rachel doesn't even seem to notice) and with a swift movement, removes the barely there skirt Rachel is wearing.

When she takes in the sight in front of her- an almost completely naked Rachel, wearing only pink lace panties, looking up at her through long dark eyelashes and with swollen red lips that remind her of two succulent pieces of oranges- she feels a rush of white hot liquid fire from her stomach to the very tips of her fingers. It's so sudden and strong she fears she will burst into flames.

She tries to recover busying herself with ripping off her jeans. When she looks back, Rachel is caressing her own breasts and breathing short pants each time she grazes a dark brown nipple. Quinn moans loudly, barely believing what she's seeing.

"Fucking... god. You are so fucking sexy." She growls as she crawls over her.

Rachel opens her eyes, smiling lazily at the beauty on top of her.

"It feels like... notes when I touch myself. There's a C..." she says as she rounds her right breast, "and... this... is an A flat... oh!" Rachel pinches the stiff bud, her back arching.

"Yeah?" Quinn husks. "Well I'm going to play a whole new song to you."

Suddenly the A flat in Rachel's mind turns to a B when Quinn's cool lips envelop her nipple.

"Oh god, Quinn, don't stop. Don't ever stop."

She alternates between slow, long laps and quick, teasing licks and between both breasts. Rachel's skin is so addictive. Someone should make Rachel flavored ice-cream- wait no, she wants to be the only one to taste this sweet, cinnamon and winter nights next to the fire flavor.

Rachel's trashing and mumbling incoherently and Quinn can't wait to take her to the higher place. She kisses the valley of her breasts, then her tummy and hooks her fingers on her panties. She licks a trail around Rachel's navel while she peels the flimsy clothe of her body, smiling against her abs when the brunette starts giggling.

"Quinn... I'm ticklish there."

"Sorry, baby." Her mind doesn't really register the fact that she called Rachel "baby" but she doesn't seem to notice either.

When all her clothes are finally off, she can smell her musky scent all around her. Quinn licks her lips, watching mesmerized Rachel's glistening center.

"You are so beautiful." She whispers absentmindedly as she brushes her fingers from her soft dark curls to her dripping slit, collecting all the moisture she can. "And you're so wet."

Rachel's hips shoot to the ceiling as she sucks in a huge breath, shutting her eyes firmly. "Please Quinn, please, do that again."

The blonde trails two fingers in the other direction this time, stopping a second to rub at the girl's clit that is peaking from under its hood.

"Fuck!" Rachel sees stars, or so she thinks. She sees little points of white light winking wherever she looks. It's so pretty and it feels so good. But she misses something.

Quinn's about to dive in when a hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Quinn, come up here."

"What? What's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"Nothing. I just... I need you here." Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and buries her face on her hair.

"But Rach," Quinn whines, "I want to taste you."

"Nuh uh." She kisses her, deep and passionate and with so much intensity Quinn thinks she might come just with it. "Please, stay."

"Okay." The blonde runs her hand over Rachel's stomach again, reaching her destination easily. She dips two fingers briefly and the other girl whimpers. "Hold on, baby. I really- really want to taste you first. I don't... care how."

Then she proceeds to suck her fingers. Rachel watches intently as the blonde swirls her tongue around them, trying not to leave any drop of her sweet honey.

"So?" Rachel asks intrigued.

"You taste like fucking heaven."

Rachel claims her lips to taste herself on her tongue and it's one of the most erotic things she has ever done. She jerks her hips, trying to get Quinn's attention back to the point where she most needs it.

Without leaving her mouth, Quinn brings her hand back to Rachel's core, which is swollen with want. She teases her a bit, playing with her folds, spreading the wetness all over her center.

"Quinn- oh, please, I ca- I can't. Please." Rachel voice trembles with arousal.

"What do you want, Rach? Tell me."

"Stop teasing. And- fuck!" She cries as Quinn flicks her clit, just once.

"Your wish is my command."

Quinn flicks at the nub repeatedly, sometimes quick, sometimes lightly, enjoying the different keys she can elicit in Rachel's moans. She kisses her neck while she concentrates in her hand's movements, slowing her fingers to rub at Rachel's hard clit in circles.

"Oh my god, Quinn. What- what are you d-doing? That feels- oh!"

"You like that? I'm just... rubbing you clit in- in circles and... now up and down, side to side. Is it good, Rach? Tell me."

"Oh fu- Quinn! It feels amazing. It has never... felt like this b-before."

"Before uh? You do this to yourself, baby? You-" Quinn moans at the thought, grinding herself on Rachel's thigh. "You touch yourself like this?"

"Y-yeah. I can't... help it, when I think about you."

"Fuck, Rach." Quinn thrusts her hips down again, her own wetness spreading on Rachel's strong leg and making the tan glisten.

Rachel thinks she might explode; Quinn's touch is electric. Waves of pleasure are traveling like bolts from her core to the rest of her body, making her skin jump and her breath catch on her throat. It's magical, she thinks. She sees flashes and colors and she loses herself in the way Quinn draws forms and shapes on the source of the pleasure. Is like the blonde has found the button that controls Rachel's world in its whole.

Without stopping the stroking, Quinn finds Rachel pulse point and starts sucking on it. She wants to leave marks all over that gorgeous body so she will remember this tomorrow. Rachel groans and pulls her in by the back of the neck and Quinn starts nibbling at the soft skin there. She wishes for a moment she was a vampire, because biting Rachel sounds like a good idea right now.

Her fingers wander south, finding the dripping slit that is soaking down the brunette's thigh. She dips a finger to her first knuckle and Rachel's body tenses. She knows the girl is not a virgin, so she's not worried about that.

With extreme caution, she slips the rest of the finger in and starts pumping it slowly. When Rachel's muscles loosen up, she adds a second finger and increases her pace.

"Quinnquinnquinnquinn..." Rachel chants.

"I'm right here. Right here." She says before molding their lips together in a frantic kiss.

Rachel's close and she can feel it; her muscles are contracting on her fingers and her pants and moans are louder. Quinn adds a third finger and curls them, trying to find the spot that will push Rachel over the edge. She fumbles a little, attentively looking for a sign that she hit the spot.

"HOLY FUCK, QUINN!"

"Found it." She sing songs quietly to herself.

Quinn has a cramp in her arm but she doesn't care, she keeps hitting that spot over and over again. She watches hypnotized as Rachel's hand travels on its own accord down her body, over her stomach and her dark curls and starts stroking the swollen bud furiously. The blonde observes her lover's face, contorted in the most beautiful way.

Pure white flashes of light cloud Rachel's vision. She's really going to explode. She will disintegrate and become one with the universe. She's fine with it.

Suddenly, with one last hit of Quinn's glorious fingers, Rachel falls.

She's gone. Rachel is gone to some other place, where everything is white and her body is light like a soul. She doesn't remember anything, nothing matters but her and the warm body that is holding her. Her mind is buzzing and she's safe and happy and _home._

After the longest while Quinn has ever seen to recover after an orgasm, Rachel starts to stir. She watches closely the brunette's face, wanting to be the first thing the girl sees when she comes back from her personal Nirvana.

Rachel's eyes blink open, shinning with unshed tears. She looks around, trying to locate herself but when she sees Quinn, she smiles and relax.

"Quinn..." Rachel brings their lips together again, kissing her slowly, lovingly, tracing her lips and caressing Quinn's tongue with her own in a complicated dance that leaves Quinn writhing to try to alleviate the unavoidable aching between her legs.

"Mh, you haven't come... have you?"

Quinn shakes her head no.

Rachel watches her as she sits back, slowly humping on her leg, almost like she doesn't want to bother the girl, but she's too gone to stop. Her hooded eyelids, the piercing stare, the way Quinn's unattended breasts bounce lightly with each movement and the feel of the warm, sticky liquid on her thigh, are awaking Rachel's desire once again.

"Here, m-move faster."

She puts a hand on Quinn's pale and strong thigh and the other on her hip, directing her movements. Quinn feels Rachel thrusting her leg harder, her hands pushing and pulling so she's literally riding her.

The feeling is amazing, Quinn thinks. Her super sensitive center is rubbing against Rachel's incredibly soft skin and when she leans a little bit forward, her rock-hard clit brushes on her thigh. That, and the ridiculously hot idea that she's riding Rachel Berry is making her burn with pleasure.

"Quinn..." Rachel whines. The blonde looks down at her questioningly and when the girl bites her lip and thrust her hips up, she understands.

"Again?" She asks delighted.

"You are just- just so sexy, doing that." She says as her hands roam all over Quinn's front. She traces the blonde's abs and the underside of her breast and Quinn thrusts grow faster.

"Hold on, let me-" Quinn lays down on top of her again, positioning herself between her legs and angling her body so their centers meet in the middle.

"Oh, _Q-Quinn..._" Rachel groans, her voice trembling with the sensations.

Quinn wraps an arm under Rachel's back, the other threading with her brown locks to pull her in for a searing kiss. She grinds, slowly but steadily, undulating her hips to gain the delicious friction against Rachel's soaked core. It's not the perfect position; her sensitive clit only crashes with Rachel's a few times but it's okay for the moment.

Rachel's hands travel the length of Quinn's back, the tips of her fingers following her spine like the flow of a river which culminates in the soft round mounds that is Quinn's ass. She kneads her buttock with a hand, while the other stops at the small of her back and presses down as she raises her hips, their centers meeting more directly

"My god, Rachel. That feels so good. So- oh! So g-good."

Quinn tries to look down to their connected bodies. _"More than our bodies,"_ she thinks. The blonde feels she's connected to Rachel like she's never been with another human being before. She's overwhelmed with the need to never let go.

Their grinding never ceases. Their hot cores slide easily, but their hip bones still bump against each other and it's driving Quinn crazy with frustration.

"I want- I need more." She husks, watching Rachel's closed eyelids intently.

The brunette escapes her trance for a second, focusing on Quinn before nodding in agreement. Quinn wraps both arms around the petite girl's back, sitting back and pulling Rachel with her. They stay pressed together for a short while, arms around each other and Rachel's head on Quinn's shoulder, relishing on the feel of their pressed bodies, every inch of their skin touching the other's.

They feel whole, complete. They feel one single entity and the idea only helps to fuel their desire. Rachel jerks her hips lightly and Quinn quickly catches on, fumbling slightly to put her left leg over Rachel's right one as the brunette slides down Quinn's right leg to press against her.

"Oh- Rach-" Quinn chokes as theirs centers meet again, entirely this time. She wraps her arms tighter around the girl, her breasts pressing against each other, the feel of hard nipples piercing her skin.

Rachel gyrates her hips experimentally. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as Quinn lets out the longest and most erotic moan she's ever heard. Time has stopped and they have found the secret of the universe. The key of life itself.

Quinn dips her head and captures Rachel's lips. She needs to feel even closer to the girl. Their hips continue undulating, sweating skin sliding easily and centers colliding in a hypnotizing dance. The wetness flowing from their cores is mixing, creating a collection of sounds that in other circumstances would be embarrassing, but now, its only added to the general soundtrack of their love making.

Rachel feels herself glide over Quinn effortlessly, their bare folds rubbing up and down with ease; they are both very lubricated. Her clit is meeting Quinn's with each thrust, over and over again and it's overwhelming; she's never felt so much, both physically and spiritually.

They increase the pace; their movement becoming more frantic.

Quinn looks at their connection again, this time she has a wonderful foreground. It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Their hips, swaying to some rhythm it's only in their mind and their centers, swollen red and glistening from both their wetness and _god_, trembling with want, are smashing and sliding and connecting them in the ultimate, most powerful way.

Through her haze, Quinn decides they are a single soul.

They're sharing breaths now, the experience too overwhelming to focus on kissing and staring at each other's eyes with consuming intensity. Adding more pressure to her thrusts and a short nod, Quinn communicates with Rachel; she understands.

"_Let's come together."_

The friction between their hard nubs gains force and speed to the level of being unbearable and they start to shake uncontrollably as their muscles contract, their orgasm building. And for a second, it's like right before the Big Bang; everything's silent, they hold their breath and tumble over the edge in slow motion before the explosion.

They come together. There are moans of their names mingling, nails scratching backs, centers spasming against one another and wetness flowing and soaking the comforter. They elevate, higher and higher, to the point they think they will never come back. Everything's bright; there's not a single sound but Rachel's cry, not another feel but Rachel's pulse beating against her chest and core. There's no world around them, just Quinn and Rachel, who in this moment, are just one.

A tear runs down Quinn's cheek as she holds onto the girl for dear life, before loosing consciousness.

Rachel wakes up the next morning by the insistence of the sun's rays of light. She blinks and quickly groans as they blind her momentarily. Trying to turn on her side so she won't be facing the window, she notices the warm body practically straddling her. Then, like a dramatic trailer of a movie- very much her style- the events of last night flash in her mind.

She gasps. _"No, it can't be,"_ Rachel thinks. But she's completely naked, there's an equally naked blonde cuddled to her and she's deliciously sore between her legs and yes, it can be.

"_We smoked. Oh my god, _I_ smoked! I got high!" _She looks down at her chest, where Quinn sleeps peacefully and _god,_ she's an angel. Rachel recalls how Quinn touched her, how she kissed the her and made love to her. How the blonde made her come _twice _and the feeling that they were connected so much deeper than she can imagine. She remembers how she felt everything like for the first time; how she literally died and then came back.

Rachel smiles.

Quinn hair smells good. The girl's arm is around her and her leg between Rachel's and she's practically using her as a pillow/teddy bear. She feels content until, of course, reality comes crashing down.

She had sex with Quinn Fabray.

She, Rachel Berry, major of Losertown and a _girl,_ had sex with Head Cheerio and _straight_ as a ruler, Quinn Fabray.

How. On. Earth.

Then of course, everything clicks.

They were at the party and Quinn was bored. She asked Rachel to come upstairs with her and she agreed. When they got here, Quinn let her guard down. She talked to Rachel and showed her the box. The blonde got really high, she even said Rachel was beautiful. Add to that their "shotgunning game" and there you have it.

High people do stupid things. They are like drunk but not so clumsy or obnoxious, but the aroused part it's still the same. Quinn smoked and she made a high and hormones induced mistake. And she is going to _flip_ when she wakes up.

Rachel's heart breaks at the thought. What she thinks it's such a wonderful, beautiful and unique thing, it's probably going to gross Quinn out. She bites her tongue hard, willing herself not to cry until she gets home.

She shifts slightly, testing Quinn's sleep. When the blonde gives no sign of consciousness, she slides out of bed, disentangling her limbs from Quinn's. With a final look to the sleeping beauty and a sigh, she starts rummaging around the room for her clothes. She's going to dress silently and leave the room with her dignity intact. Rachel can only hope the blonde would be so ashamed she won't go telling people and making her life a leaving hell from now on.

Rachel's on her panties still, trying to fish her bra from behind the beanbag- and how did it even get there?- when she hears it. It's a short sigh, then the sound of sheet rustling.

"Rachel?" Quinn says with the voice deep with sleep.

The brunette's head bolts to the awakening girl, who's patting the space Rachel was laying in a few minutes ago. Quinn lets out a long, sad sigh and shuts her eyes hard.

What had she been thinking? Giving marihuana to Rachel Berry, getting the innocent girl high and then having her way with her; she should be angry with herself. But wait, it's not like she forced her, right? She agreed. And the sex... Quinn thinks about the sex and _god_, they weren't fucking, it wasn't sex, it was... magic. It was so deep, so spiritual. Or maybe they were just high; maybe it was just Quinn's romantic side talking. Maybe Rachel has woken up this morning and realized what she's done and run for her life. God, Quinn wants to cry.

"Fuckfuckfuck_fuck_!"

Rachel bolts at this. She's been thinking of a way to scape the room without being seen but so far she's only thought of covering her upper half with her arms. More rustling of sheets catch her attention again and she turns in time to see Quinn snapping her eyes at her figure. The blonde sits up so suddenly, the sheet covering her falls to her lap. Even in this position, Rachel can't help but divert her eyes to the perfect, perky mounds and lick her lips at the images of last night that cross her mind.

"R-Rachel?" Quinn chokes. "I- I thought you left."

The girl snaps her eyes back to Quinn's and she remembers the blonde may want her out of there and _soon_.

"I was about to, Quinn. You don't have to worry, I'll disappear immediately from your sight. If you give me just a minute, I'll get dressed and on my way out of your house. And your life." She adds the last part quietly.

"What? Why? I mean- what?" Quinn asks bewildered, not caring even in the slightest to cover herself. She scoffs. "I mean, that's all? You- you come to my room and kiss me and- and we have the most mindblowing sex ever and you bring me to where anyone else has brought me before and now you just... leave?"

Rachel is speechless. She tries to assimilate Quinn's word but they doesn't make sense. Is Quinn mad? Because she's leaving? That's ridiculous.

"I- I don't get it." She stammers. "I'm leaving because that's your wish, right? You were high and you made a mistake and now you're disgusted."

Rachel's voice breaks a little, the unshead tears threatening to spill. "And I don't- you don't get to be mad, on top of it all Quinn! It's heartbreaking enough to know the person you want considers you a mistake!"

"Wha- wait, Rachel, wait." Quinn finally drapes herself with the sheet and walks to the girl carefully. She wipes her tears with her thumb and leaves her hand there, smiling when the petite girl leans against her hand. "What are you talking about, Rach? You are _not_ a mistake. You're probably the only right thing I've ever done in my entire life. Literally and metaphorically."

Rachel chuckles wetly at the bad joke, stepping closer to the girl, the warmth of her body automatically calming her nerves.

"Are you serious, Quinn? Because I can't really handle anymore lies or games."

"I'm dead serious." Quinn grabs the girl's arms and unwraps them from her body to embrace her properly. Rachel sighs deeply and buries her face on Quinn's neck. "When I woke up and you weren't there... I thought I'd die. Last night was so amazing, so incredibly perfect; _you_ are so perfect."

"I'm not."

"You're right. You're not. You are a drama queen, you talk way to much, you're a little self-centered sometimes and you dress awfully. And you know what?" Quinn hugs her tighter when the girl tries to move away.

"What?" She grumbles.

"That's what makes me lo- like you. That's what makes me like you so, so much." Quinn coughs, preparing herself for the question.

Rachel looks up at her and smiles, kissing her and deciding to let this one slip, just for now.

"Can we go back to bed now? We didn't get much sleep last night." Quinn walks back to the bed, happy that Rachel let go of her slip this time.

"And who's fault is that?" Rachel asks playfully as she slips next to the girl and they snuggle tightly.

"The box's," Quinn answers, kissing the top of her head tenderly. Rachel chuckles, inhaling Quinn's scent as she buries her face on her neck.

She's not really tired, she notes. The brunette counts Quinn's heartbeats while she draws lazy patterns on the girl's stomach. After a while, she bites her lip and speaks.

"Quinn?"

"Mhm?"

Instead of answering, her hand scoots south and Quinn's eyes pop open.

"Again, Rachel?" She asks unbelieving.

"Mh, don't you want to?" She pouts. Her fingers brush Quinn's abused center and the girl whimpers.

"Yes- no- yes, but baby, I want us to sleep and then I want to shower and dress up for you and take you on a date. We can't- we shouldn't do this again before a proper date."

Rachel just stares.

"B-baby? Date?" She stammers. "Does this mean...?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend? Yeah." Quinn smiles bashfully. "If you want, that is."

Rachel has no words to answer that so she just kisses her with all her might, straddling the girl and re-igniting the fire. And well, let's just say if Quinn's intention with those words is to wait until after their date, she fails miserably.

* * *

**Reviews are very much apreciated.**


End file.
